Family Tree
by Ability King KK
Summary: Naruto's been working on a family tree and wants to show it to Karin.


**Since no one else seemed to want to write one out, here's a one-shot about Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Karin. There will also be some things that will be considered non-canon, but won't detract from the story.**

**-:-**

"Let's see, that goes there and that one here."

That's what Karin heard as she made her way into the living room where one Naruto Uzumaki was. It had been a few months after the Forth Shinobi War and the two recently found out that they were cousins. Both of the teens were shocked to find out that they had family still alive, but Naruto's shock was short lived as he brought his newfound cousin in a crushing embrace. She remembered blushing bright red, as she was not used to such contact, since a majority of her life she lived with the likes of Orochimaru or Sasuke. Ever since, the two have been living under the same roof.

Back to the present time, as Karin walked closer she noticed that Naruto was busy with some chart on the wall.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" asked Karin with a raised eyebrow.

The orange clad shinobi turned to his cousin with a grin. "Oi, Neechan! I'm just making up a family tree."

Karin blushed a little at the "neechan" title. She was still getting used to it. Turning back to Naruto, she gave him a confused look. "…A family tree? Why?"

"Well, since Uzushiogakure is nothing but ruins, that means all records are gone. I figured when we start up the Uzumaki Clan again, we'd have some records of are own!" replied Naruto with a fox-like grin.

Karin glared at Naruto, going into a big sister mode that she didn't know she had. "Naruto, you better not have gotten Hinata pregnant already! You two just started dating!"

"Nani? I swear, Neechan! Hinata-chan and I haven't gone that far yet! Besides, I really wouldn't want to face the wrath of Neji or Hiashi if I did," said the fox boy, a look of fear on his face.

"Good," said Karin. She then thought. _'Although having a cute little niece or nephew to spoil would be nice…where did that come from?'_ Shaking her head slightly to get rid of those thoughts, she spoke again. "So what exactly are you doing?"

"Like I said, I'm making up our family tree. Granted it's only a small tree since I don't have a whole lot of information."

"What do you have so far?"

"First we have Hashirama-jiji and Mito-baba," said Naruto with a grin as he slapped a picture of a chibi Hashirama's head up at top of the chart. Karin sweatdropped at the fact that he was using chibis. He then slapped a picture of a chibi Mito's head on the other end of the bold line that connected to Hashirama, signifying that they were married. Next to Hashirama's head was a dotted line, which Naruto slapped a picture of a chibi Tobirama's head. "Then we have Tobirama-oji, Hashirama-jiji's brother."

Karin's eyes widened at this. "We're related to the first two Hokages?"

"Yup! Now the next part am not sure on, since I don't know about Jiji and Baba's kids, but they're granddaughter happens to be Tsunade-baachan!"

Under Hashirama and Mito was a question mark and under that was a chibi Tsunade head. Just like with Hashirama and Tobirama, there was a dotted line connecting from Tsunade's head to a chibi Nawaki head.

"Who is that?" asked Karin, pointing to Nawaki.

Naruto gained a sad look. "That's Tsunade-baachan's brother, Nawaki. He unfortunately died when he was twelve."

"…I'm sorry to hear that."

Naruto nodded his thanks. "Anyway, as we move on we have Ero-sennin!"

A chibi Jiraiya head was slapped onto the chart, a bold line connecting him to Tsunade.

"You mean to tell me that two of the Sannin were actually married to each other?" questioned Karin, more and more intrigued by this family tree of Naruto's.

"I was just as surprised when Baachan first told me. I was also surprised when she said that they had a son."

Karin's jaw dropped when Naruto slapped on the next chibi head, which looked a lot like Naruto. "Is that who I think it is?"

"If you're thinking Namikaze Minato AKA the Yondaime Hokage, then yes!" said Naruto with his signature grin. He then slapped on a chibi head of a redheaded woman. "And he was married to one Uzumaki Kushina."

"Wait, so your dad is a descendant of the Shodai and Uzumaki Mito and he married an Uzumaki?" questioned Karin, a look of disgust upon her face.

"From what Baachan told me, Kaasan and Baba may have both been from the Uzumaki clan, but they were of completely different bloodlines, so there was no actual relation between them…if that makes any sense."

"…I see."

"While we're still on the same generation branch, we have Nagato-ojisan."

Naruto slapped a chibi Nagato head on the dotted line connecting to Kushina.

"Who exactly is Nagato?"

"He was an orphan from Amegakure that Ero-sennin trained in the past and later became the leader of Akatsuki."

"Y-Your own uncle tried to kill you?"

"It's not as if he knew we were related! Hell, I found out that we were related towards the end of the war! Plus if it hadn't been for that masked teme, Nagato-ojisan might not have come after me."

Karin let out a frustrated sigh. "Our family is so screwed up."

"Not as screwed up as the Uchiha if you think about it."

The glasses wearing girl laughed at that. "True. So I'm guessing the last of the tree will be you and I?"

Naruto nodded with a smile as he slapped on chibi heads of himself, under Minato and Kushina, and Karin, connected to Naruto by a dotted line. "If you have any information about your side of the family, I'd be happy to put it on the tree."

Karin looked towards the ground in sadness. "Aside from you, Naruto, I don't have any other family. I can barely remember my parents."

The whiskered teen frowned at that. "Gomen, Karin-neechan."

The redhead smiled at her cousin. "It's okay, Naruto. Come on, if you're done, let's go out for a bit. I'm getting bored being cooped up all day."

"…Can we go to Ichiraku's?"

"Hai, we can go to Ichiraku's," answered Karin with a sigh. "You know, as a medical-ninja, I should make you eat other foods. Ramen all the time isn't good for you."

"Hate to tell you this, Neechan, but many others tried to get me to eat other foods, but couldn't," said Naruto with a grin. "Although I do like Hinata-chan's cooking."

"At least there's one person who can get you to eat other foods."

Naruto let out a laugh as the two Uzumaki teens left the house. As the two walked through the village, Karin glanced towards Naruto as he went on about his most recent mission. With a smile, she only had one thought.

'_I'm glad to have you as my family, Otouto.'_

**FIN**

**-:-**

**I can only imagine what Naruto and Karin's reactions will be when they find out that they're related in the manga. Maybe with Karin now over her Sasuke obsession, she'll be happy to be a part of Naruto's life.**

**As to Naruto's family tree, I'm not exactly sure what the relationship between Mito, Kushina, and Nagato would be, but this might be close to it. Nagato and Kushina could be cousin, similar to how Naruto and Karin are, and Mito and Kushina might be from completely different branches of the clan, meaning they might not be related directly. At least I hope so as incest is just nasty.**


End file.
